


Preacher's Girl

by GoobleGoble



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Religious Conflict, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots on how Mac finds a girlfriend and starts a family...or...Smut....aw, who am I kidding? It's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Red Canyon for Mac and the Mac quotes I put in here (Mac lovers know which ones those are) and thank you From Dusk till Dawn for the term Apple Pie Pussy cause, yeah, that's awesome, that whole pussy speech was awesome :-)

Rosie could hear someone jiggle the handle of the restroom. “Give me a second!” she called out. She had gotten a big piece of lint or something equally as painful in her eye. “I’ll be right out!” she hollered as she lowered her face to the water streaming out of the tarnished silver faucet in front of her. She rinsed her eye thoroughly, blinking out the excess moisture, grateful that the painful stinging had finally gone away. The door handle continued to jiggle but she ignored it as she patted her face dry. “Some people are so rude.” she mumbled to herself.

The sound of the restroom door slamming open put an abrupt stop to her grumbling and caused her to drop the paper towel she was holding. Standing silhouetted at the door was a broad shouldered man.

“Look at what I found.” Mac’s gravelly voice came from the open doorway. She saw him putting a small metal tool into his front pocket.

Rosie’s eyes widened, “M..Mac, this is the girls room.” she looked around confused. “it is the girls room right?” Why had he picked the lock?

Mac ignored her question, grinning at her with his blackened teeth as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it with an ominous click. Rosie nervously wiped away a drop of water that was making it’s way down her cheek.

“What are you doing? her eyes darted from his amused face to the door and back again.

“I’ve seen you.” he jerked his chin at her. “I’ve seen you lookin’ at me.” his grin was wider now.

She shook her head, but the bright red flush of her cheeks gave her away. “I…I…”

“Yeah, I seen you looking real hard.”

Rosie swallowed, she had been looking, Mac was the bad boy in town, the really, really, bad boy, if all the rumors she’d heard about him were true. He was the opposite of everything she’d ever known, the opposite of her Daddy and her clean cut boyfriend. She was curious and despite the obvious signs of drug use, like his teeth and the sores that littered his chest, Mac was a very attractive man.

“Imagine that, the Preacher’s girl eye fucking the local drug dealer.” he took a couple of steps forward.

She jerked back, shaking her head even harder, the small of her back hitting the porcelain sink behind her.

Mac looked her up and down like a hungry wolf and licked his chops. “You look good to me too. I like that cute little skirt you got on.”

Rosie looked down at her modest outfit, her beige skirt was only an inch above her knees and her teal top did not show any cleavage. Looking back up she gasped in surprise, Mac had used her momentary distraction to close the distance between them.

He leaned forward and sniffed her like an animal, “Apple pie pussy.” he licked his lips. “Never had me some a that.”

“Mac,” she gasped. “I’m not…I mean…I didn’t.” she shook her head. “I should get back to my boyfriend, he’s probably getting worried.” she tried to step around him but found herself inexplicably pinned to the opposite wall with Mac’s knee between her legs and his hand over her mouth.

“Nu-uh, sweetheart. None of that Bull Shit. I’m gonna fuck you, just like you want. I’m gonna fuck you good, even though you’re too afraid to ask me to.” He pushed his hips into her and her eyes widened over the top of his hand as she felt his erection against her lower stomach.

Mac closed his eyes and rubbed himself against her again. Rosie knew right then, that all the rumors were true. She closed her eyes and began to sob. What would her boyfriend say? What would her father say? She wasn’t supposed to lose her virginity like this, she was supposed to wait until marriage, she was supposed to lose it to a man who loved her, on their honeymoon, maybe somewhere pretty, like Hawaii. Another sob racked her body as the big man started inching his free hand under her skirt.

“Your such a cute little thing, I bet boyfriend treats you with kid gloves, don’t he? Well sorry little thing, I don’t have it in me to be soft, but I bet that’s why you been eyeing me ain’t it.” His hand brushed over her mound once before pushing her white cotton panties to the side and slipping a couple of fingers between her folds. “I bet you’ve been wanting someone to make you scream.”

Rosie squeezed her eyes tighter in embarrassment as she realized his fingers were sliding quite easily between her slick folds. His gravely voice was causing a ache in her core, even as it terrified her.

Mac removed his hand from her mouth to replace it with his rough chapped lips only a second later. His hand gripped her jaw tightly to keep her in place as he forced his tongue past her lips. She gasped at the taste of whiskey and cigarettes that assaulted her tongue, he used the slight opening of her lips to deepen the kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat so far that she felt like she might be suffocating.

Rosie tried to breath through her nose, pushing herself farther into the wall, in an attempt to put some space between her and Mac, her hands pushing uselessly against his chest. Mac had nearly a foot on her and he was solid, she wasn’t able to budge him an inch, not even a millimeter. Finally after what felt like hours, he released her bruised lips and let her take in some air. Rosie gasped, bringing in huge gulp-fulls of the oxygen she needed and in the process she made herself even more light headed and dizzy. Mac swam in front of her, the lines around his form blurry and over bright. If Rosie new what it felt like to be high, she would have thought she was stoned. The wavy vision of Mac smiled, and then she felt it, a sharp pain as he inserted both fingers into her. 

Rosie yelped and squeezed her eyes shut. Nobody had ever done that, her boyfriend was a good guy, he kept it over the clothes, always. The most daring thing they had ever done was let him squeeze a breast over her sweater. Now here was Mac, taking what should have been her future husband’s to take.

“Holy shit girl! You are tight as fuck.” He purred happily into her ear and again despite the pain, terror and humiliation, she was feeling the longing ache in her privates return.

Mac licked at her neck, sucking the tender flesh below her ear as he began moving his fingers in and out of her. Her hands fisted the dirty red flannel that covered his chest, it was starting to feel good, what he was doing. Her breath hitched when his fingers glided over a certain spot inside her. 

Mac chuckled, “I knew you wanted it, you little whore.”

Rosie cried and turned away, disgusted with her reaction. She was disappointing everyone, her father, her boyfriend, God.

“Don’t be shy now,” Mac followed her face with his, “I like a good whore.” he placed an almost gentle kiss on her lips before attacking the sensitive spot within her with even more vigor. Rosie’s muscles tensed up and her breathing sped up as her body began to build up to something. She was scared, she didn’t quite know what was happening and she felt a little like she might pee. Oh God, what would happen if she peed on Mac! She tried to fight the mounting sensations that were taking over her body. Mac seemed to sense her resistance and brought his thumb to the little pink button on top of her sex and rubbing it in a tight circle. The sensations intensified and she found herself crying out and moaning, her hips jerked forward of their own accord.

“I’m gonna fuck you Rosie.”

She had the presences of mind to shake her head, no. She wasn’t sure how long she could hold him back, but she couldn’t say yes. She wasn’t allowed, she was a good girl, she was supposed to wait.

“I’m gonna show you how a real man does it.” his fingers moved faster, drawing out another wanton moan from her lips. She could hear the sound of his belt being unbuckled and the zip as he opened his jeans. She tried to concentrate on what that meant, on everything she would be losing once he took her, but nearly every thought left her mind as he licked up her neck and gave her a nip on her earlobe. The act nearly broke her apart and her body started jerking, chasing that end, an end she had only a very vague idea about. Mac slowed down his ministrations and she groaned in frustration.

“Tell me yes.” He sped up a little and then stopped when she was just starting to get worked up again.

“I can’t.” she sobbed.

He worked her over again bringing her close to the edge and staying there, refusing to give her the relief she now desperately needed.  
“Let me fuck you Rosie. Say yes. Tell me to fuck you. I’m doing it anyway. Say yes.” He brought her to the brink again, her hips jerking trying to force his fingers to finish the job, but Mac stilled his fingers and pinned her hips to the wall.

“Say it.” he growled.

“Yes!” she screamed in desperation. “Please, Mac! Please!” her eyes opened in shock at what she just said. What had she just done! She’d agreed to lose her virginity to Mac, in a dirty restroom with her boyfriend outside!

“Good little one.” Mac didn’t give her the chance to change her mind, his fingers speed up and a wave of pleasure she’d never even imagined washed over her.

She could hear her moans and screams and she could feel her body spasming violently but her mind felt like it was in a fog. She felt Mac lift her and before she could brace herself she was impaled on his rock hard member.

She let out a scream at the pain, but Mac cut it off with a huge hand around her throat. “Oh shit! Were you a fuckin’ virgin?” the glee in his voice was obvious, she fought to pull his hand off her throat so she could breath. 

After a few thrusts, Mac wrapped and arm around her waist and moved his hand from her throat to her mouth. His movements became even harsher, pushing himself hard and deep inside her, he didn’t hold back the force of his thrusts for her.

“Goddamn,” he panted. “I’m keeping this pussy. You’re making me love you.” his hand finally dropped from her mouth and down to her ass, to help support her better. The angle changed and some of the pleasure returned.

Rosie closed her eyes and tried to breath, Mac kissed at her throat and lips as he pounded into her. Rosie focused on the pleasure of the kisses and minuscule amount of pleasant tingling that remained inside her. As Mac continued his onslaught she could feel that tingling grow, she could see how this could be just as good as his fingers, maybe even better, she zeroed in on that thought and feeling, ignoring the voice in her head telling her she was cheating on her boyfriend and she couldn’t just blame Mac because she agreed, she had said yes.

Mac’s body tensed and his thrust became erratic, Rosie was surprised to find that, that caused a small wave of pleasure to course through her. It wasn’t like before, the pain was too strong for that but it was still something and Mac seemed to feel it too, because he cursed and shoved himself deep inside her as he released his seed. He set her down on shaky legs as he panted with exhaustion.

“What would Daddy say if I just knocked you up?”

“What!?”

Mac laughed as he reached under her skirt and tore off her panties. “What? I kinda like the idea.” he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the restroom and into the bar, his pants zipped but unbutton and his belt unbuckled.  
Rosie tried to pull away, she could feel his seed running down her leg and she could only imagine how disheveled she looked, everyone would know. Her boyfriend was going to find out what happened in front of everyone. Mac ignored her struggles and pulled her into the Luna Mesa after him.

“Rosie!” her boyfriends worried voice called out to her as soon as they entered. “Where have you been? I was about to call the police! What’s happ…..”

His questions were interrupted when her panties hit him square on the nose, he caught them as they slid down and fell onto his chest. He stared down at the white fabric in confusion. 

Mac got right in his face, “She’s mine now, she don’t answer to you.” he pushed at him with his forehead and her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, stepped back. Mac was taller and out weighed him by at least 15 pounds of muscle, and there was no question who was the more dangerous of the two. “Fuck off.” he spat at the younger man.

Rosie looked down, her face red with humiliation and shame, “I’m sorry.” she whispered.

“Don’t fuckin’ apologize to him.” Mac yelled at her. “In fact don’t ever let me catch you fuckin’ talking to him again.” he shook her until she nodded.

He grabbed his jacket off a barstool and nodded at his friends. “I’m out, don’t come by my place.” he smiled at Rosie, “I’ll be busy.”

The laughs and snickers of his friends followed them out the door as he dragged her over to his truck. Rosie looked back at the bar to see her former boyfriend standing on the porch watching her get dragged away. The look of pain and betrayal on his face broke her heart.

“Where are we going? Are you taking me home?” she asked once he deposited her in his truck and got in.

“Hell no,” he laughed bring the big hunk of metal to life. “I’m not done with you by a long shot.” he dragged her closer to him and put his arm around her. “You belong to me now.” he patted her flat belly, “Maybe I oughta put a kid in here, make it official.” he grinned at the thought as he brought his hand up to squeeze her breast.

Rosie looked out of the front windshield at the desert before them. Everything was wrong. She wasn’t a virgin anymore, now he wanted to knock her up, everything was wrong. He wouldn’t marry her, he didn’t love her. She would be an unwed mother.

“Cheer up baby.” he tilted her chin up a bit as he maneuvered the truck to a stop in front of a worn down shack, she assumed was his home.

“Well have a good time getting that baby batter in you. I’m going to fuck you stupid.” he kissed her again, slipping his hand under her shirt and bra to pinch her nipple.

“Welcome home.” he pulled her out of the truck and towards the front door.


	2. Update

I've gotten some requests (mostly on FF.net ) to continue this story so I'm making it a series of one-shots the first few will be following the 7 deadly sins but the next chapter will be Mac and Rosie's encounter in the restroom from Mac's POV, Lust 2. I'll try to get it out by Sunday. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Lust 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter from Mac's POV

Mac could feel her eyes on him, the shy little square thought she was being subtle. In a way she was, her dumbass Ken doll of a boyfriend hadn’t noticed. He looked up from his shot glass catching her in the act, her eyes widened and she looked down at her cherry soda, her cheeks flushed. Mac couldn’t help but grin, now wasn’t that sweet, the pretty little princess was curious about him.

He took the time to study her now that she was pointedly avoiding looking in his direction. She didn’t have all the fluff he normally went for in a fuck, no sexy clothes or kohl lined eyes. He couldn’t get a good read on her body, the shirt she wore, a bluish-green v-neck that left everything to the imagination, was just tight enough to see she was a woman but so damn matronly he couldn’t even tell how big her tits were, and the skirt, the skirt was a fuckin’ beige deal with pleats about three inches too long to be flirty, let alone sexy. He kinda liked it, not knowing what was underneath all that, maybe he’d open her up, like a little present, and get a nice surprise. Mac rubbed himself underneath the bar, he was half hard thinking of all the things he might discover under those clothes.

“What are you doing son?” his father’s voice brought him out of his musings.

“Shopping.” he glared at his father as he raised his whiskey to his lips.

“Plenty of ass here for the taking.” his father glanced at the little square, Mac was eyeing. “No, need to get the straights involved.”

“I’ve already fucked all the ass that’s here for the,” he raised his hands and made quotation marks in the air, “Taking”, he dropped his hands. “I like that little thing.”

“That’s Rosie, the Preacher’s daughter, she would never go for you.”

Mac sneered, he’d about had it with his father’s mouth, “Has that ever stopped me before, Walter?”

“You’ll bring us trouble we don’t need.” Walter hissed at him.

Mac snorted, the little one was rubbing her eyes now and mumbling something to her jack ass date, he watched her get up and clumsily make her way out of the bar, presumably headed to the restroom. He got up to follow but Walter placed a hand on his forearm.

“Don’t do it son. That girl wont satisfy your lust. Get yourself a nice whore, one that…” Mac jerked his arm away from his father.

“Why don’t you save your words of wisdom for your other son, Dad.” his words dripped with disdain. “I’m done following your advice.” he backed away looking at the old barkeep with a black toothy grin. “Following your lead never worked out very well for me.” he turned and went out the side door, slamming it behind him.

Walter shook his head, he’d lost all control over Mac.

Mac stood outside, with a lock pick in his hand working the lock on the girls restroom door. He could hear the girl call out that she would be out in a minute. He smiled “No you won't little one.” he mumbled softly, “you’re about to get fucked.” he let out a breathy laugh as the lock popped open.

He pushed open the door letting it bang against the cheap wood paneling, “Look at what I found here.” 

The young woman’s eyes widened “What are you doing?” she wiped a drop of water from her cheek.

“I’ve seen you.” he jerked his chin at her. “I’ve seen you lookin’ at me.”

The little one’s cheeks turned a cute shade of pink as she looked down, shaking her head and wringing her hands.

“Yeah, I seen you lookin’ real hard.” he teased her and was pleased to see her lower her eyes and swallow. That was as good as a yes, she was curious and that curiosity would be his way in.

“Imagine that, the Preacher’s girl eye fucking the local drug dealer.” he took a couple of steps forward. The little one balked at his corse wording, shaking her head furiously back and forth.

“You look good to me too.” he studied her and licked his lips, she was damn right appetizing all bundled up like she was, “I like that cute little skirt you got on.”

She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion and looked down at herself, he stepped up to her, grinning when she gasped in surprise at his closeness.

She was even smaller up close, the top her head reaching only up to his chest, her chestnut curls smelled nice and fresh, almost like baby powder, he leaned down and sniffed her, “Apple pie pussy, never had me some of that.”

He wasn’t lying, he spent his time rutting into glittery whores that usually smelled like cheap candy. This fresh peach in front of him was mouth watering, he couldn’t wait to get his dick deep inside her, he was so hard, and horny, he considered skipping the foreplay and just bending her over the sink and relieving the pounding ache in his cock. The girl was stuttering nonsense about getting back to her boyfriend and he nearly laughed at that, boyfriend could have her back AFTER he fucked her….maybe.

The girl, Rosie, he remembered her name being, tried to walk around him. Mac let out a small laugh at her pathetic attempt at an escape and easily swung her around and pinned her to the opposite wall with his hand over her mouth. Rosie let out a small yelp as he nudged his knee between her legs and up against her pussy. “Nu-uh, sweetheart. None of that Bull Shit. I’m gonna fuck you, just like you want. I’m gonna fuck you good, even though you’re too afraid to ask me to.” he thrusted his hips, rubbing his hard dick up against her stomach, he closed his eyes, he wasn’t even inside her yet and she felt fucking good.

“Your such a cute little thing, I bet boyfriend treats you with kid gloves, don’t he? Well sorry little thing, I don’t have it in me to be soft, but I bet that’s why you been eyeing me ain’t it.” His hand brushed over her mound once before pushing her white cotton panties to the side and slipping a couple of fingers between her folds. “I bet you’ve been wanting someone to make you scream.” It was a lie and he knew it, she didn’t want this, but she was curious about him and he could work with that. 

Her curiosity already had her pussy moistening up, so maybe it was only a half lie after all, maybe she did want it, Mac would happily oblige. He kissed her then, it wasn’t something he did often, but he wanted to taste every bit of this sweet little thing. His kiss was rough and clumsy, he was vaguely aware that he was mostly suffocating her. Her hands pushed against his chest weakly, she was about as strong as a child, he pressed even closer to her. She tasted like Cherry Coke and he drank her up, only releasing her lips to concentrate on fingering her pussy. She gasped, her chest heaving as she tried to make up for the oxygen she’d been denied.

He watched her breasts swell as she breathed in, C’s maybe, not bad. Returning his attention to sweet wet place between her legs, he inserted two fingers, he was just too damn impatient to waste time starting up with one finger. She screeched and clenched her fists around his flannel shirt, her eyes closed tight as she breathed through the pain.“Holy shit girl! You are tight as fuck.” he ran his nose over her ear, this chick was getting better and better by the minute. He licked up her neck and nipped at her ear, he could suck on this girl all night, maybe he would, he’d take her home and suck and fuck till he couldn’t move. He liked that idea.

He scissored his fingers inside her looking for the sweet spot, he was rewarded with a gush of wetness and a moan when his finger glided over the rough patch he’d been searching for.

Mac chuckled, “I knew you wanted it, you little whore.” her response to his taunt was immediate, she let out a mortified gasp and turned her face away in shame. Mac didn’t want that, he liked her natural responses to his ministrations, she wasn’t playing the seductress like his other whores, he refused to let her turn away from him and gave her a gentle kiss on her soft swollen lips as he worked her over.

“Don’t be shy. I like a good whore.” he told her, it was an apology of sorts.

Her body was responding, twitching and clenching around his fingers. He kissed her neck, breathing in the soft scent of her shampoo, the girl was delicious and she was ready to peak but was fighting it. Mac growled and brought his thumb to her clit, chuckling when the little one’s hips started pumping against his fingers.

“I’m going to fuck you Rosie. I’m gonna show you how a real man does it.” he ignored the memory of the last time he said those words, as it tried to intrude on his happy moment. This was different, Rosie wanted him, despite her being fresh and clean and pure, Rosie wanted him and he was going to make her admit it.

The little one’s was protesting again, shaking her head even as she moaned with pleasure.

“Tell me yes.” he demanded.

“I can’t.” 

He growled in anger. Loyalty was good if it was for him but if she was trying to stay loyal to that shit of a boyfriend she had, she could forget it.

He kept her right at the brink of orgasm, her desperate mewling testing his resolve to get her permission before fucking her. “Let me fuck you Rosie. Say yes. Tell me to fuck you. I’m doing it anyway. Say yes.” the girl pushed herself harder against his fingers, she better agree quick, cause he wasn’t lying, she wouldn’t get out of this bathroom until he’d had his fill of that precious treasure between her legs. He stopped her movements with one hand and stilled the one in her quivering pussy. He would give her one more chance.

“Say it!”

“Yes!” she screamed “Please, Mac! Pleased!” he watched her eyes snap open in horror as she realized what she’d just said. It was even more than he wanted, she’d begged him. It was a damn good night.

“Good little one.” he smiled but she didn’t see it, she was already moaning and panting as he gave her, her reward. He made sure she came and came hard as he got himself out of his dirty jeans and positioned himself at her entrance.

He didn’t bother letting her come down from her high before picking her up and impaling her little body on his achingly hard dick, she was damn lucky he’d waited this long as it was.

She was as tight as he’d hoped and even better than that, he felt the barrier of her hymen for a split second before breaking through it roughly. Rosie started to scream but he was quick, closing his hand around her throat. He wasn’t taking any chances, nobody was going to stop him from finishing what he started.

“Oh shit! Were you a fuckin’ virgin?” he was the first man inside his little one, the thought alone filled him with happiness. The Ken doll, hadn’t had a chance at this sweet pussy yet and Mac had taken it from him. He should have guessed the preacher’s girl would save herself, guard her virginity, he should have guessed if he’d taken the time to think on it.

His thrusts were deep, hard and fast, her cunt might as well get used to his style now, this was just the first of many fucks. He noticed her face turning a bit red and moved his hand from her throat to her mouth, “Goddamn,” he panted. “I’m keeping this pussy. You’re making me love you.” he meant it too, there was no way he was giving his little one back to boyfriend or daddy, this belonged to him now. 

He moved his hand away from her mouth and shifted her body to get a deeper angle, Rosie hitched her breath and held on tightly to his broad shoulders. He could feel her body responding again and couldn’t help but kiss every part of her he could reach. He was frustrated by her clothes, he couldn’t reach her tits or feel the flesh of her ass, but no matter, he’d remedy that as soon as he got her out of this place and into his home, then he’d strip her down and conquer every square inch on her body.

Rosie shivered in his arms another wave of pleasure coursing through her right before his release washed over him. He was pleased with her, cumming twice in one fucking, she was a good girl. He set her down and looked her over, she was a mess, her hair a tangled halo around her head and her clothes were rumpled and wrinkled.

“What would Daddy say if I just knocked you up?” he asked her. 

He was ready to fight his own dear old Dad for the family business, the old man was getting on in years, he wouldn’t be around forever. Mac should be the one to take over and what better way than with a loyal woman, who would give him loyal sons to take over any and all jobs needed. They would beat out any mutated incest babies Reggie managed to pop out for Devon and he wouldn’t make the mistakes Walter did, letting his children fuck with each other. No, his family would be an army onto itself, and woe anyone who tried to mess with them. Rosie would help with that, kids needed a Mama, a real Mama, not a whore like Regina.

“What?” Rosie asked, the shock evident in her voice.

“What, I kinda like the idea.” he teased her again, his mind was already made up, but she didn’t need to know his intentions just yet. 

Reaching under her skirt he ripped off her panties, time for phase one of his plan, get rid of boyfriend and let daddy know his virginal princess was not longer his and no longer virginal. 

Her Daddy will probably insist they marry, he chuckled as he dragged her out of the bathroom and into the bar behind him. He had every intention of claiming her every way possible but he’d make sure to make them beg for it. He’d like to see preacher man on his knees begging him to make an honest woman out of his little girl.

 

There was a small insignificant confrontation with her boyfriend, that ended before it had even gotten started. The prick hadn’t put up much of a fight for his woman, instead he'd stared stupidly at the panties Mac had thrown in his face.

Walter shook his head from behind the bar, but Mac ignored him, the old man didn’t know shit about shit anyway.

Rosie apologized to her ex, which set him off a little, nothing too bad, she was a good girl, of course she was bound to apologize. He’d set her straight later, tonight was a good night, he’d give her a small pass for now. He grabbed his stuff and her purse and made sure everyone at the bar knew where they were going and what they’d be doing there, before dragging her out of the bar and depositing her in his truck.

“Where are we going? Are you taking me home?” she asked

“Hell no,” he laughed bring the big hunk of metal to life. “I’m not done with you by a long shot.” he dragged her closer to him and put his arm around her. “You belong to me now.” he patted her flat belly, “Maybe I oughta put a kid in here, make it official.” he grinned at the thought as he brought his hand up to squeeze her breast. Yep, definitely a C cup.

The girl looked scared as she stared out the front window of his truck, he couldn’t blame her, he guessed it was a lot to take on in one night, but she could do it, she WOULD do it.

“Cheer up baby.” he tilted her chin up a bit as he maneuvered the truck to a stop in front of his home.

“Well have a good time getting that baby batter in you. I’m going to fuck you stupid.” he kissed her again, slipping his hand under her shirt and bra to pinch her nipple. He couldn’t wait to strip her down and get her into bed. Daddy better not be coming round tonight.

“Welcome home.” he pulled her out of the truck and towards the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up is Gluttony but first I need to update Death in the Canyons and We're Better on Our Own so it might be a little bit. My friend Caffiend04 over at FF.net gave me some idea's for Mac and Rosie's demon spawn so that might be something in the future. Thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> P.S. I know I have an obsession with Mac "stealing girls" it's just that I can't see him dating, I see him fucking and leaving or digging in his claws. So when he tells Rosie she's home, he means she's home, she's not going anywhere.


	4. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie is slowly learning her place with Mac.

Gluttony, Rosie could think of no other way to describe Mac’s actions except gluttony. It had always been used around her in reference to food but she felt it fit perfectly with Mac and his sexual appetite as well.

To prove her point, Mac flipped her over and set her on all fours before entering her for what felt like the hundredth time in as many hours.

Her body burned, inside and out, every inch of her burned and ached from his attentions. She gripped the filthy bed sheets under her as she winced in pain.

“I’ll give you a brake in a bit.” Mac growled out, his large hands closing over her small fists as he leaned over her body. “You’ll get used to it, soon enough.” he sat back up and slapped her ass as he grunted out his release.

Rosie let herself fall back down onto the thin hard mattress of Mac’s bed, not caring about the grim and stains she was resting her cheek on, she was beyond exhausted. Behind her Mac was rummaging around the room, mumbling to himself about fathers and faggots.

“How did this happen?” Rosie’s voice was just above a whisper, she didn’t really expect Mac to answer, they had hardly spoken since they arrived at his house. She had tried to reason with him when she heard her father pounding on the front door, threatening to call the cops, but Mac had her pinned to the bed, her arms stretched above her head, legs spread open as he rutted into her like it was the last time he’d ever have sex again. It wasn’t, it was only one of many, many times he would have her this night. He’d told her to “Shut up.” and she had.

“I wanted you and now your mine.” he surprisingly answered, she turned over and sat up to look at him, her body protesting every movement. “Don’t think Daddy is coming to save you.” he lit a cigarette and inhaled a deep breath of smoke, letting it out slowly as he studied the way she tried to shield her nudity from his eyes. “You said yes.” he smirked “And you came here willingly.” he leaned over her, placing his hand on her shoulder, his cigarette dangerously close to her cheek. “You’re going to tell them you want to stay too, aren’t you?” his hand shifted and Rosie could feel the heat of the cigarettes orange embers near her eye. “Don’t upset me little one, you’re with me now and I can be nice or not. It all depends on you.”

Rosie swallowed hard, soar from when he stuck his member roughly down her throat. “I’ll stay, you…,” she swallowed again.”You’re my first…I’m supposed to stay.” she didn’t bother asking for marriage, too afraid he’d say no, but maybe God would forgive her if she stayed, it would be kind of like marriage.

Mac laughed at her, “You’re so fuckin’ weird girl.” He reached around her head and grabbed her by the hair, pulling it back so she was forced to look him in the eye, “you gonna be my little house wife?” he snickered, “barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?” his eyes roamed over her face before landing on her swollen red lips, he licked his own lips in anticipation. “I like that.” he pushed her back onto the bed and crawled between her legs, “I’ll call daddy later, your just too fuckin’ delicious, got me hard all over again.” he snuffed out his cigarette on the bedside table and positioned himself at her entrance.

Rosie held back a whimper at his words, she didn’t know much about male sexuality but weren’t there some limitations? How could he keep going, she’d lost count of how many times he’d been inside her, the sun was slowly coming up and here he was sinking into her raw insides again.

MMMMM

Mac could see she was in pain and in truth, his dick felt a little raw as well, but she was so damn enticing, he couldn’t get enough. She took what he gave like she always did, if he’d known how fucking submissive Christian girls were trained to be, he’d a bagged her ages ago. He let his hands wander over her body, pinching and soothing as he went. She was covered in marks, some intentional, like the deep bruises on her neck, nipples and on the insides of her thighs, other were caused by his enthusiasm, like the finger marks on her hips and around her wrists. The marks excited him and he gave her a few deep thrusts, slowing down only when she hissed in pain and arched away from him slightly. Poor girl the sun was coming up, he’d let her rest after this.

He came inside her with his head nestled in the crook of her neck, she groaned in pain but put her arms around him hesitantly, like she thought he would push her away, he didn’t. Mac let himself rest on her, their bodies sweaty and flushed as she combed through his hair nearly red with the dust of the canyons, perhaps she trying to sooth him to sleep so he would leave her alone.   
Mac pushed himself up to look into her eyes, he wasn’t about to be manipulated and the little one should learn that quick, but he found no manipulation there, in fact she looked about ready to pass out, no matter what he decided to do. She looked at him with unfocused eyes and smiled hesitantly, “Is it Ok that I do that?” she looked up at his messy hair, “Mama used to do it for Daddy when they watched T.V. and he really liked it.” Mac laughed again, she really was strange, he laid back down on her.

“Go on then.” he settled in for a bit, he could deal with Daddy later, he thought as he drew circles absentmindedly on her stomach with his finger, he imagined his sperm swimming up inside her, with all the cum he dumped in this girl it would be a damn miracle if she wasn’t knocked up yet. Reggie was knocked up, three months, according to Devon, he scratched her stomach lightly, he’d teach any child of his to hate his cousin. His son would be strong, he had no doubt, and Devon’s would be weak, just like his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this fic. Nobody was feeding my SanSan addiction today so I was able to get this out sooner. Next up is Wrath!


	5. Wrath Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face Daddy and Boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written and posted in one sitting so please forgive any mistakes.

The Preacher stomped across his living room floor, back and forth, back and forth, wringing his hands together, trying to control the anger that had been flowing out of him all night.

"Tell me again what happened." He stopped in front of the 22 year old young man that had been dating his daughter since she turned 18, three years ago, the young man he'd expected to marry her.

Tommy looked up, tears in his eyes, his jaw clenched in anger, "She got something in her eye, that's it." he shook his head, how could something so simple destroy the rest of his life.

"Are you sure?" the Preacher snapped, "she wasn't just.." he flung out his hands angrily, "I don't know, faking it." he found it hard to believe even as he said it. Rosie didn't disobey, she'd been a good baby, an exceptional toddler - no terrible two's for her, a model student, the only teenager in existence that got home five minutes before her 10:00pm curfew. Never once had she fought him on anything, not even his rule on waiting to date until she was 18. How did his baby girl run off with Mac of all people. That hooligan shouldn't even know who Rosie was.

"She wasn't faking." Tommy rubbed the tears from his face angrily. "Her eye was all red and swollen. She tried to get it out at the table but her eye kept watering and it hurt so she went to the restroom to flush it out."

"You should have gone with her!" the Preacher yelled, "You should never have gone to that God forsaken bar to begin with!"

"I know." Tommy rubbed his face, "She wanted a burger, Jodie said they had good burgers."

"Jodie," Preacher dismissed the girls name with a wave, "Jodie is a tramp. What are you doing talking to her."

Tommy shook his head, "I was talking to Dan at work. I was thinking maybe grab us some Jack n the Box and head over here and watch movies, but Jodie overheard us and kept raving 'bout how good the burgers were. I thought it might be a treat." he let his head drop down in defeat, "Now she's gone."

"Gone! She's not gone, he can't keep her locked up in there."

"She tried to talk to me, when they came back into the bar. I thought he was going to kill me, looked ready to kill her when she apologized." he hadn't told the Preacher about the underwear. He had them in his pocket, whatever happened, he knew Rosie was lost to him now, Mac took her, he wasn't going to give her back. He could picture her face as Mac put on his show, there were bruises on her neck and finger marks on her face, she didn't choose what happened, but he couldn't prove it because everyone at the bar saw she didn't fight him, but Rosie never fought anybody, she did as she was told.

"That Godless bastard wouldn't even answer the door when I went over. I can only imagine what he's doing to my precious innocent girl."

Tommy ran his hand over his pocket, he didn't need to imagine what Mac was doing. The Preacher's phone rang and the older man jumped to answer it.

"Where is she?! What have you done to her?!" The Preacher's hand gripped the phone so tight that Tommy could see his knuckles turn white.

"I want to talk to her! Let me talk to her!" Tommy stood up and walked over to the man he'd hoped would be his father in law on day.

"What the hell do you mean NO!" he looked at Tommy, his eyes wide and wild. "I'll be there in 5min." he slammed the phone down. "He wants to meet at The Luna Mesa are you coming?"

"Will she be there?" he asked.

"No," the Preacher scowled. "He wants to talk to me alone first."

"I'll wait then, doubt I'll be any help, probably just set him off."

"Whatever, I'll be back, are you waiting here or at home?"

"I'll go home, I'll see you when you come back."

The Preacher nodded grabbing his keys from the console and running out the door. Tommy let out a sigh and walked out the back door, making his way across their back yards and into his home. He needed a shower and an advil. He was just about to start undressing when he heard a loud engine pull up to the driveway next door. He ran to the window in time to see Mac's truck pull away and Rosie walk into her house a large rolling luggage being pulled behind her..

"That motherfucker," he breathed out. "He lured the Preacher out before bringing her home."

He waited for the truck to drive out of sight before running next door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pastor," Walter nodded his head in greeting.

The Preacher snarled at the barkeep, "Where is your demon spawn." He noticed how the man gripped the glass he was cleaning before answering.

"Mac isn't here, this about your girl?"

"Yes! Do you think I'd have any other business with the local drug dealer?"

Walter's lip curled in anger, "Don't know," he spat out. "Most of you religious types are fucking hypocrites."

The Preacher opened his mouth to retaliate but Walter beat him to the punch, "Didn't see your "virginal" daughter fighting off my son."

The rage that builds inside him is unknown and foreign, he now understands what it means to want to kill somebody.

"Dad's got a point." Mac's lazy voice comes from behind him. He spun around to see the man himself settling into a seat in the corner of the bar. Mac looked at him and smirked, gesturing to the chair opposite him.

Breathing in deep to contain his anger he walks over and sits down across the monster that has spoiled his little girl.

"Where is Rosie?" leaning forward trying to make sure the small amount of bar patrons cannot hear their conversation.

Mac, of course, does not cooperate, leaning back he answers. "Home."

"Home, she isn't home, I just left our home to come here and talk to you!" he hisses.

Mac lets out a bark of a laugh, "It isn't her home anymore anyway." the Preacher scrunches up his eyebrows, confused at the strange choice of wording.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he's voice is raising, he's trying not to shout.

"I mean," this time Mac is the one that leans forward, "She's staying with me."

"You can't keep her, she isn't just something you can steal."

Mac laughs again, "Don't have to, she's choosing to stay." the Preacher shakes his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, see I fucked her." Mac licks his lips and grins at the man in front of him as he is slowly turning more and more red. "I fucked her so many times my dick is sore."

"You motherfucker." The Preacher growls out.

"With any luck she's got my kid growing in her belly." he hears his father drop a glass at that little comment, and laughs again.

"Now what do you think Rosie believes should happen when she gives her virginity to someone and he knocks her up."

"She didn't give you her virginity." the Preacher man's voice cracked.

Mac shrugged, "It's mine, either way. I should thank you." he smiles, his black teeth sending a shiver down the older man's spine. "Because of your teachings, Rosie has committed her entire life to me. Like. A. Good. Christian. Girl."

"You don't know she's pregnant. She doesn't have to throw away her life on you."

"Oh but you said she did. Get married, have sex, make babies with one man forever and ever." Mac's eyes were sparkling.

"You didn't marry her." The Preacher swallowed hard, he was beginning to see how Rosie would feel obligated to this man.

"Nope but she'll settle for what she has. Wouldn't want to upset the big man upstairs." he looked up mockingly and the Preacher had to swallow again to keep from being sick.

"Why? Why would you do this to her? She's a good girl, all she's ever wanted was to be a good wife and mother, teach Sunday school, live a good wholesome life. Why would you do this to her?"

"Because I could." All laughter was gone from Mac's eyes as he gave him a cold hard stare.

"I'll speak to the police, you can't keep me from talking to her."

"You do that." Mac drummed his hands on the table. "If I'm in a good mood maybe I'll let her go to Church next week." he stood up, "Thanks for training her so well. Keep up the good work, my sons will need wives someday." he gave the Preacher a mock salute and walked out the front door.

The Preacher sat in his chair defeated, he would go to the police, but in his gut he knew his daughter was lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rosie!" Tommy called up the stairs as he ran taking them two at a time. "Rosie!"

"In here." her soft voice called out to him from her room.

He ran in seeing her suitcase open on the white and yellow crochet bed spread. It was slowly being filled with clothes and one or two knickknacks he knew held great meaning to her. The glass rose, her mother had given her before she lost her life to Cancer, the small amount of Jewelry that had belonged to her mother that her father gave her when she died. She added a few pairs of jeans and wrapped a carnival glass vase her father gave her last Christmas in a sweater and added that as well.

"What are you doing Rosie?" he was trembling, just the thought that Rosie wouldn't be next door to him anymore made him want to tear the world apart.

"Mac wants me to move in and…." her voice cracked, she wouldn't look up at him.

"So you do whatever Mac wants?" he yelled making her flinch, he'd never yelled at her before.

"It's just things happened, I can't just…." she shook her head her entire body trembling as much as his. She quickly closed her suitcase and ran out the door, dragging the heavy luggage clumsily behind her.

Tommy fought the urge to help her, he wouldn't help her destroy her life. She made it out the front door and down the porch steps with him hot at her heels before turning around and facing him.

"I'm sorry Tommy!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I wanted it to be you. I wanted to marry you. I used to write Rosie Dean on papers all the time like a child. I'm so sorry." she wiped the tears from her face. "It's all ruined now."

"Did he force you? It doesn't count if he forced you!" Tommy gripped her shoulders, trying to find some hope that this nightmare would end. He always wanted to marry Rosie, he waited till she was eighteen just like her father wanted and he was waiting to finish college, so he could give her a stable home.

"No!" Rosie let the handle of her suitcase drop and hugged herself around her middle. "He…he did things and said things…and I didn't know how to fight, so I gave in. I'm a weak stupid woman, I deserve to be punished for hurting you." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry Tommy."

"FUUUUCCCKKK!" Tommy screamed, he could barely hear the truck's engine over the pounding of blood in his ears.

"What the fuck are you doing with Rosie!" he heard Mac yell a second before he was pinned to the side of the house.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her faggot." Mac growled in his face.

"No Mac please stop!" Rosie was pleading and pulling on Mac's arm.

"I'll deal with you later." Mac turned to her, his tone low and dangerous.

That was what it took to kick Tommy into action, Mac was older and stronger and much much meaner but in that moment Tommy didn't care. He reached around Mac's arm in a sloppy round house punch, putting all the force he had into it and landing it right on his ear.

"Fuck!" Mac yelled out, somewhere to his right he heard Rosie yelp.

"Don't threaten her you sick fuck." Tommy yelled landing another punch on Mac's shoulder. His lack of fighting experience was definitely showing. He punched out again, but this time Mac ducked.

"You're going to regret that boy." he froze as Mac smiled at him, his fist connecting with the side of Tommy's head.

It was all a blur after that, he could hear Rosie screaming for Mac to stop as blow after blow landed on him.

"Please Mac, your going to kill him! I can't be responsible for you killing him! I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry!"

He threw up as Mac kicked him in the ribs, Rosie was sobbing and begging and finally Mac stopped.

"I'll let it go this time." Mac told Rosie before crouching down next to Tommy's body. "But next time," he whispered so Rosie wouldn't hear, "You are dead….or maybe, you can watch while I beat Rosie to death." Tommy tried to get up, but Mac pushed him back down, rubbing his face in the pile of sick he'd just made. "Stay the fuck away from her. Are we clear?"

Tommy did the only thing he could, he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Wrath will be out by tomorrow, it will be shorter, just the fall out between Rosie and Mac.


	6. Wrath Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie faces the music

Rosie watched through blurry eyes as her boyfriend? Partner?…her…Mac, beat on poor Tommy. Hadn’t they done enough, wasn’t enough that everything they had planned together was gone in a single night?

She was being punished, she knew that. She had watched Mac with too much curiosity, she had acted like a whore in that bathroom and now this was her punishment, she was being forced to watch the man she’d loved for most of her life, get beat to a pulp.

Mac finally stopped, crouching down next to Tommy’s head and whispering things to him. Rosie finally felt like she could breath, he wouldn't kill Tommy, she loved Tommy and she didn’t love Mac, but none of that mattered, she would learn to love him and she’d stay far away from Tommy.

The ride “home” was quiet, the air in the truck’s cab was thick with angry energy. Rosie wasn’t angry, she was heartbroken and guilt ridden. Mac was the head of their house and he had every right to demand her to not speak to her ex-boyfriend, she had messed up. She closed her eyes and prayed, she prayed that Tommy would forget all about her, that someone would fall in love with him and give him everything she had planned on giving him and more. She prayed for Mac, that all the anger and hate inside him would settle, maybe, if God was willing, she could help with that. Lastly she prayed for her Daddy, that she would see him soon and she could put his mind at ease, let him know she was planning to fulfill her duties and be a good Christian wife….of sorts. As she finished her prayers they pulled up in front of the house.

“Get in the house. I’ll bring your stuff in.” Mac didn’t look at her as he barked out his orders. Rosie was too afraid to disobey, even if it was to ask a question, so she did what he said without a word.

Rosie kicked a few papers and bits of trash to the side and stood in the middle of Mac’s living room hands folded in front of her wrinkled beige skirt, she still hadn’t had a chance to shower, or even put on underwear, she felt sticky and gross. 

Mac sat in the truck, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, if he didn’t control his anger he was bound to kill her. He didn’t want to kill her, his threat to Tommy was empty, if he found them talking again it would definitely be Tommy who wound up Coyote chow, not Rosie, but the girl disobeyed, it didn’t matter if she initiated the contact or not, he told her to stay away from Tommy and she had disobeyed. He took a deep breath and opened the truck door to get out. 

He meet Rosie’s wide frightened eyes as he walked into the living room, without a word he backhanded her hard enough to knock her off her feet. Rosie screamed and curled herself into a tight ball. Mac took another deep breath and grabbed her by her limp brown locks and dragging her across the floor towards the bedroom.

Unlike other women he’d manhandled Rosie didn’t try to fight him off, she tried to scramble after him to alleviate the pain in her scalp, gut wrenching sobs wracking her little body. He threw her on the bed and paced in front of it angrily.

“Tell me you are sorry.” he growled at her.

“I’m sorry Mac,” she sobbed “I’m so..” He backhanded her again.

“Tell me you are sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” she let herself drop from the bed and onto her knees looking up at him with pleading swollen eyes.

Mac grabbed a fistful of her hair and twisted until she screamed out in pain.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I didn’t listen.” she choked out, “I wasn’t supposed to talk to Tommy and I did. I didn’t listen. I’m sorry.” Mac twisted his fist again and Rosie shrieked.

“Are you going to be talking to him again Rosie.”

“No!!” she screamed out. “Please Mac, I’ll be good.” He threw her back on the floor, her head thunking painfully on the hardwood floor, then bouncing and thunking again.

“Why?”

“Because you said so?” she answered hesitantly.

Mac’s heart warmed at that response, “Because I said so.” he nodded. “Wait here.”

He walked back out to the truck and retrieved her her suitcase. When he returned to his room Rosie hadn’t moved from the floor. He let her lay there as he opened up the black case he lent her, that had seen better days and more that a few bodies.

“What’s this?” he unwrapped a pair of jeans and took out a colorful vase.

“It’s my Daddies last Christmas present to me.” she whispered from the floor.

Mac set the vase down on the scuffed up old side table by his bed. “Your Daddy give you this rose too?”

“No, that was Mama, for she died.”

Mac set the rose in the vase, next out of the case was a bundle full of jewelry, mostly crosses, he put that on the table next to the vase and rose, everything else was clothing and toiletries, nothing that shouldn’t be there. 

“You need a shower.” he dropped her bag of toiletries a couple of inches from her face. “Be quick about it.”

He could see she tried to be quick, she stumbled a few times and winced in pain. He felt a twinge of compassion for her but the rage was still burning in his chest and she was the cause of it, so she was the one who would pay. He grabbed her by the upper arm with one hand and her toiletry bag with the other and pulled her out into the hall and into the bathroom. He ripped her matronly shirt and skirt off her, eyed her boring beige bra for a second before pulling out his knife from his back pocket and cutting the ugly damn thing off her. He pushed her into the shower and turned on the ice cold water. 

“Hurry up and wash.” He let her begin as he took off his own clothes, letting the water heat up a bit. Once he was sure she’d washed her body and hair, he got into the shower with her.

“Put your hands on the wall and bend over.” he demanded.

Rosie began to tremble violently at his command but did as she was told, sniffing quietly. Mac lifted his hand an slammed it down hard on her smooth round bottom, then he lifted it again and brought it down again even harder, then again and again, each time harder and harder until Rosie was screaming and her ass went from simply being bright red to purple. His anger was cooling down, it was almost ok, there was just one more thing.

He positioned himself at her entrance and gripped her bruised waist. “You belong to me.” he rammed himself inside her to the hilt, making sure that each trust was deep, each jerk of his hips slammed against her bruised ass and his hands deepened the bruising on her hips. He roared out the rest of his anger as he spilled his seed inside her. 

“Wash me Rosie.” he panted, slipping out of her some minutes later.

Rosie was shaking in silent sobs as she soaped up a wash cloth and began working on the grim that covered his body. He stared at the red dirt as swirled down the drain, he felt better now, with any luck he wouldn’t have to do this again, she really was a sweet little thing, he didn't want to break her.

He reached behind him and pulled her to his front, wrapping her in a strong embrace, “I’ll give you a couple of days to get better then you can start cleaning up this place Ok?”

Rosie nodded, “Yes Mac.”

“Good little one.” he kissed the top of her head and took her hands in his wrapping her arms around his middle. He smiled when she gripped him tight.

“I’ll do good Mac. I’ll make you happy you chose me.”

“I know you will girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Sloth. Guess who is guilty of Sloth ;-)


	7. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloth and a bit of plot

Mac had not been kidding when he told her they could rest, they were on day seven of just laying in bed. She got four days with no sex, he taught her other things, how to use her mouth and hands to please him, but left her to heal much longer than was promised. She was grateful, Mac could be very nice when he wanted to be.  
He slept constantly, and had “friends” deliver enormous amounts of food to the house and ate nearly everything. Rosie was in awe, he was so fit, was this how he normally ate? One time he fell asleep after calling for some food and Rosie had to answer the door when the food came, she couldn’t help but ask the tall lanky guy delivering their four pizzas if this was something Mac did often.

“No, girl.” the guy shook his head, then looked her up and down. “You his woman now?”

Rosie nodded, she supposed she was.

“Never known Mac to really keep a woman.” he sniffed, then gave her a big yellow grin. “He’ll be back to normal in a couple a weeks, but boy girl, you are in it.” he let out a cackle and walked back down the porch stairs without looking back.

Mac ate all four pizzas, she wasn’t hungry, she was bored of staying in bed. She lay next to him dreaming of ways to improve the dirty little hovel that was her home. 

On day six and she had enough “rest”, she really needed to get out of bed and start cleaning, she was sure she heard a rat last night and that was just the limit for her. She got up as quietly as she could, got dressed and snuck into the living room to start picking up. Her body was a bit sore from laying in bed for so long but the bruises he’d left on her face and body had faded to a light yellow and the burning between her legs was gone, he’d only had sex with her a couple of times in the last two days.

She found a dusty box with a few trash bags under the leaky sink in the kitchen, they would need to buy more but this would do for now. She had been working on picking up the trash on the living room floor for a couple of hours and was just sweeping up the last of the dust and rat droppings out the front door when Mac woke up.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Mac yanked her back inside, his eyes wild and unfocused.

“Mac?” he was looking at her but not seeing her, his eyes were focused on her forehead and she half wondered if he was somehow sleep walking.

“Where’s Rosie? Who are you bitch?” he screamed in her face his hand squeezing her upper arm painfully.

“It…it is me Mac.” she whimpered in pain. “I…I…ahhh,” he twisted her arm again. “I swear!!” she screeched, “I’m Rosie! Please Mac!”

“Rosie?” Mac blinked confused “Rosie, where were you going?” some anger returning to his voice.

“No where,” she lifted the broom in her other hand. “I was cleaning. I wanted to surprise you.”

Mac let go of her arm and looked around, “It’s nice.” he gave her a sheepish smile, “You did good, come on.” he let out a yawn before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Lets go to bed.”

She sighed and let him lead her back to the bed room. How long did it take before someone got bed sores, she wondered.

>>>>>>

“And I’m really good at growing things!” she went on excitedly. “I could maybe grow us a vegetable garden out there.” she bit her lip, “It might take some work since there’s no real soil right now but if I could get it going we could save some money. Oh!” she nearly bounced on the bed excitedly, “I know how to sew too, I could sew some curtains for the windows. I know how you hate the sun waking you up and…”

“Ok! Ok! Jesus.” Mac ran his hand over his face.

It was day 11 of their bed confinement and Mac was feeling more himself, minus a heavy sense of depression he couldn’t quite shake from his chest.

“This place is going to look like shit no matter what you do.” he rubbed his eyes. His plan was stupid, it would never work, he should just go to the cave, load up on meth and let this poor little girl go back home.

“Mac?” Rosie looked at him and bit her bottom lip, the bruising on her face was gone, she had showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy polo shirt, her long wavy locks where up in a pony tail, she looked about twelve at the moment.

“What?”

“What’s wrong? You said you wanted me to make this house better but now you don’t care. Is something wrong? Did I mess up again?”

He let out a deep breath, why did she have to be so eager to please? “Nothing is wrong.” he snapped. “I quit Meth and I feel like shit.”

“Quit meth.” she repeated thoughtfully. “Do I need to give you medicine or something?”

“Fuck should I know.” he grumbled irritably. 

“Maybe I should go to the library.”

“What?” he turned to her confused. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“I mean,” she held up her hands in a placating manner. “I don’t know anything about quitting Meth. I need to look it up so I can help you.”

“Help?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’m your g…I’m…we are together and I should help you. It’s what you’re supposed to do.” she nodded.

“supposed to do.” he repeated angrily. “Who made that fucking rule?”

“Well God.” she answered. “But I want to too.” she added quickly when she saw the anger flare up in his eyes. “I really do. I promise Mac.”

Mac let the anger slide out of him, nothing fucking mattered anyway. “You sure you aren’t trying to run off and see your boyfriend?” he eyed her suspiciously.

“No, he’s not my boyfriend anymore.” she looked down at her hands. “Tommy works at the mall during the morning and he goes to school in the evening. He won’t be at the public library, he uses the one at the college.”

“and you wanna go to Church tomorrow?”

She looked up hopefully, “Oh yes Mac! I really want to see my daddy, please!”

“Fine, I’ll drop you off. I got shit to talk to Walter about anyway.” he got up to shower. He’d been sweating like a pig for almost two weeks, maybe a shower would help him feel like a human again.

>>>>>>>>>>

 

“Ok it says, depression, sleeping a lot, eating a lot and sometimes delusions and feelings of hopelessness.” Rosie read out of a book on her lap. She looked up worried. “Do you feel like that?”

“So what do we do to make it go away.” he asked ignoring her question.

“We can’t,” she shook her head sadly. “But it says that the depression and hopelessness usually makes people start using again.”

“So we can’t do shit? Fucking useless book.”

“No but now we know, so you wont use again.” Rosie forced herself to be cheerful. “When you feel bad you just remember it will pass in a week or so and that meth can kiss your booty.”

“Kiss my booty.” Mac snorted. It was the first time in forever he actually felt kinda normal. “Maybe this will pass sooner than I thought.”

“I know it will Mac. You can do it! I’ll help.”

Mac looked at the sweet girl in front of him and a glimmer of hope stirred within him. “Yeah, Rosie. I got big plans and you are going to help me see them through, shorty.”

“Shorty.” she smiled shyly. “I like shorty. Little one makes me feel like a child.”

Mac laughed again, “Alright shorty. Start packing, we are moving out of this shit hole.”

“Moving?” 

“Yep, My mother left me a house, out at the end of Scarecrow Rd., three bedrooms, Walter never needed it, it’s mine. Need room for the babies you’ll be popping out, might as well get in there now.”

Rosie rubbed her stomach thoughtfully.

“Go on Rosie. I’m going to take a nap.”

It didn’t take long to pack, her clothes were still mostly in the suitcase and aside from his clothes and toiletries, nothing in Mac’s house was worth taking. Scarecrow Rd., it was isolated but a bid closer to her daddies. Rosie smiled as she waited for Mac to wake up, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up Meth withdrawals and used what I found. I know nothing about Meth, never seen it, never tried it, and never quit cold turkey, so if I got it wrong I'm sorry. Thanks again for everyone who is reading and reviewing this story :-)


	8. Pride Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride and plot and a little smut - just a smidgen

Rosie sat down in the back pew a proud grin on her face as Mac sat next to her and crossed his arms over his chest. Her daddy had said Mac would never come to church with her but her he was, her first day back and Mac was sitting next to her. She pointedly ignored the horrified looks from the congregation and her “friends” that had ignored her when she waved hello earlier. Jesus said you should love one another and forgive, Mac was here, he was trying, well, maybe not trying, he’d told her it was all bunch of bullshit and she kind of thought that maybe he was here to make sure she didn’t talk to Tommy, but she pushed that all from her mind, Mac had come to church with her, that was all that mattered.

Mac scratched his elbow and leaned his head back against the pew, trying to find a comfy position to nap through this long boring ass sermon. Rosie was beaming next to him like she’d brought the goddamn Pope to church with her….no wait…the Pope was Catholic, what the hell was Rosie? Fuck it who cares. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

The Preacher worked hard not to stare at his daughter and the devil she’d brought to Mass with her, but his eyes kept drifting back to her smiling face. She listened attentively to everything he said as usual and he had to swallow back the bile as he went on with a sermon about forgiveness and redemption, a sermon he had written over a month ago, before he knew how much he was going to have to practice what he preached. Halfway through his sermon, he saw Rosie’s hand squeeze Mac’s thigh, nothing vulgar, she kept it close to the knee almost as if she was reassuring herself that Mac was still sitting beside her, to his surprise Mac - who he was sure was asleep - brought his large hand over hers and kept it there for the rest of the Mass, even as he shifted to find a better position to nap.

“Mac, may I speak to you,” the Preacher approached his daughter and the rough man beside her as soon as the last of his congregation left the church.

“Daddy,” Rosie hugged him fiercely. They had talked on the phone but had not had a chance to really speak face to face yet. He hugged her back, upset that he would have to put off their one on one for just a little bit longer.

“Rosie, would you give Mac and me just a moment? You could head over to the house and we will follow in a bit.” his heart sank but he wasn’t surprised when she looked over to Mac for permission.

“Naw,” Mac answered while lighting a cigarette. “We’ll both go over and if you want to talk in private we can sit out on the porch. Rosie ain’t going to your house alone.” he looked over at Rosie. “Didn’t work out so good last time, did it Shorty?” 

Rosie looked down ashamed and the Preacher gritted his teeth remembering the state he found Tommy in when he returned home a couple of weeks back.

“Fine, lets go.” he answered through clenched teeth.

Rosie leaned up and kissed his jaw. “I’m right behind you daddy.”

The Preacher nodded, tuning away from the sight of Mac putting his arm around Rosie’s waist as the walked over to his truck. 

 

>>>>>>>>>

 

“Are you going to marry her?” 

Mac grinned, he just knew the old man was going to ask that. He was damn good at reading people, even when he was all fucked up on Meth, he was going to be even better now that his head was clear.

“Nope.”

“Why are you doing this then? Are you only playing? You will drop her when you’ve had your fun?”

Mac shrugged, enjoying how he made the self righteous prick sputter and squirm.

“Rosie is a good girl, you have ruined her life.”

“And you want to make it official.” Mac laughed.

“She has committed herself to you, she will make an excellent wife, she is more than you deserve. I wish I had taught her different, I wish I could get her to set herself free, but she won’t hear of it. You don’t deserve her.” the older man shook with emotion. “It’s the least you could do for her.”

Mac eyed the man up and down, “You gonna officiate.” he grinned. “Give your daughter to me and ask God to bless our union?” he snickered.

The preacher swallowed the words stuck in his throat. “If I have to.” he choked out.

“Alright, I’ll think about it.” Mac walked into the Preacher’s house, “Rosie!” he yelled. “Ready to go?”

“Mac, I made lemonade.” she walked out of the kitchen, wringing her hands. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to daddy.”

Mac let out a breath, “I’m going upstairs to sleep, bring me a drink.” he answered slightly annoyed.

“Ok, Mac.” Rosie gave him a brilliant smile and rushed back to the kitchen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“You are all cordially invited to my wedding.” Mac laughed at his father and brother’s shocked faces. Regina didn’t react, she sat next to Devon shredding a paper napkin.

“Who the fuck would marry you?” Devon questioned.

“Rosie.” Walter answered for him. “Is she pregnant?” his keen brown eyes studying his son.

“Expecting a little bundle of joy in October.” Mac grinned.

“Rosie! Is she stupid? Did she fall and hit her head?” Devon laughed at his own stupid joke, nobody laughed with him.

“She’s marrying the man that took her virginity and gave her a baby.” Mac answered with fake innocence. “Did you take Reggie’s virginity? No,” he shook his head and pretended to think, “No that was Rick…..no….was it Harley?” he shook his head again, “No wait!” Devon growled and Reggie gagged. “It was me too!! Sorry Reggie, I don’t marry bitches that fuck their brothers.”

“Fuck you Mac!” Reggie screamed.

“Naw, got something much better.” he looked Devon in the eye. “Less used.”

“We’ll go.” Walter interrupted before Devon could answer. “Let’s see if she doesn’t turn in her heels for running shoes son.” the old man warned.  
“You could dream dad.” he answered with a smile.

>>>>>>>>

An hour later he was drunk and stumbling into his childhood home, it was cleaner and smelled like roast and potatoes.

“Mac?” Rosie poked her head into the living room when Mac stumbled into the coffee table. “Dinner is ready….are you ok?”

“I’m horny, come here.” he slurred.

“Uh….I need to turn off the stove…” she ran off back into the kitchen and Mac followed her, catching her just as she shut off the burner.

“I said come here.” he gripped her hip and dragged her back against him.

“Mac, the food.”

“Shut up.” he turned and bent her over the kitchen table, knocking off a couple of the plastic cups she had set up for them.

“But Mac…” he voice was muffled as he held he head down on the table top.

“Shut up.” he slapped her ass hard, smiling when she let out a startled cry and stilled immediately.

“I’m fucking you, got it? Thought you were going to be a good girl. Did I make a mistake agreeing to marry you?”

“No!” she cried out immediately. “No, Mac I’m sorry.” she worked on the button and zipper of her jeans.

“Very good,” he smiled as she slid down her pants, he released his aching cock and sunk into her tight pussy with pride.

“I’m gonna tell the doctors to give you one of them c-sections,” he groaned. “Pussy like this is too good to fuck up.”

He slid her back a little so her stomach wasn’t pressed up against the table anymore, he needed a hard fuck today and he didn’t want to hurt his son, he wasn’t like Walter. At the thought of his father he began pounding into Rosie harder. Fuck Walter and Fuck Devon and Fuck Regina, none of them thought he deserved this but here he was with Rosie groaning out his name and trembling around his cock. He released his seed inside her with a moan, he’d get everything he wanted in the end, even if he had to kill every last one of them.

He let Rosie get dressed and serve him his meal, biting her lip the entire time.

“What?”

“Nothing Mac.”

“What?” he asked again more forcefully.

“It’s just, are we suppose to…you know, in the kitchen?”

“I’m fucking you everywhere in this house, shorty.” he answered. “The kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the baby room, shit, I’m gonna fuck you outside too. You look good out there planting those veggie’s.” he laughed. 

Rosie bit her lip and blushed.

“You like it.” his voice a low grumble. “I felt how much you liked it.”

“Yes, I liked it. I,” she blushed even more. “It’s…I ….um,” she cleared her throat and stared down at her plate of food. “I was thinking about it…earlier.”

Mac’s face split open and he leaned back, “You were craving some of me?” he teased.

She nodded and bit her lip again.

“I take good care of you don’t I girl?” he rumbled at her again, pride seeping out of every pore.

“Yes Mac. I really like it.” she almost whispered.

“Look at me Rosie.” 

She looked up through her hair, cheeks bright red.

“You don’t need to wait for me, you can ask for it.”

Rosie covered her mouth and giggled, shaking her head. Mac smiled at her, pushing her bangs from her eyes. “You’ll get there.” he told her with confidence.


	9. Pride Part 2 with a dash of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding. This is pride and I added Envy because it just kinda happened. I don't think I'm doing envy on it's own but we'll see. The birth of their child is next, unless they give me another story to put in-between....like Mac dealing with Prego Rosie...hmmmm

Even to a jaded asshole like himself, Rosie looked like a damn angle. Her eyes were bright with happiness, putting down any rumor that he was forcing her into this marriage. Her hair was a mess of bouncy curls, framing her young shining face, a grin stretching from ear to ear, showing off her pearly whites, the opposite of his own black smile. On her head was a strange headpiece made of pearls and diamonds set in silver

Her dress was a long sleeve, tea length, lace, number that had belonged to her mother, he had watched her painstakingly dye the dress an off-white color because “I can’t wear white. It wouldn’t be proper.” she had told him solemnly. He didn’t give a shit if she walked down the aisle in a thong and pasties, so long as he had the paper legally claiming her as his at the end of the day. In her hands was a tuberose bouquet wrapped in a purple ribbon.

He smiled to see his father and Devon’s eyes widen when she walked passed them, Reggie grimaced as she pulled her big pregnant bulk up off the pew and stared enviously at Rosie as she passed.

Reggie was already big and swollen and obviously uncomfortable. Rosie was only showing when naked, a small little bump that she lovingly caressed as she went about her day, preparing food, decorating the nursery, a busy little bee buzzing and humming from task to task. 

The Chapel tittered in begrudging approval as she made her way down the aisle, flanked by the purple and white bundles of flowers she had put together on their kitchen table and he had ordered his friends to put in place on the ends of the pews early this morning.

They had a fairly good crowd, many of her fathers parishioners had shown up, either out of curiosity or out of respect for the town Preacher. They came in their best clothes, the men in suits and the women all sporting fancy hats and pastel dresses. 

His side of the church was also full, although the differences between his group and hers were as obvious as the differences between the bride and the groom themselves. His side was filled mostly with men in jeans and plaid button up shirts, and peppered here in there with the women who laid claim to the few of his friends willing to settle down. The women had also tried, donning their best dresses, the only difference was their dresses were sparkly, skin tight and short enough to walk the streets looking for Johns. Those women eyed Rosie with curiosity, having been under Mac more than once themselves, they couldn’t imagine how this clean cut little girl could handle the man, much less rope him into marriage. They hadn’t seen their former lover without his new pet in months, they were joined at the hip. It was all so strange and they wondered what trick the goody two shoes knew that they didn’t.

The ceremony was mostly a blur to him, he heard the Preacher babble on about love and respect and honoring one another, and he repeated the words he was supposed to repeat, but none of it meant much to him. He knew what he wanted from his wife, total unbending devotion and obedience, and he had no doubt Rosie would give him what he wanted.

There was a small dinner and dance after ceremony in the church rec. room that quickly turned into a raucous affair with all his friends drinking and drugging, he even had to slap a couple of woman who were so far into inebriation that they thought hitting on him while he sat next to his beautiful wife was a good idea. Rosie was his now, his family and nobody disrespected his family. He sent the women back to their boyfriends and lovers, with split lips, most likely to get even more of a beating when the men found out why they were bleeding and crying.

Rosie sat pin straight next to him sipping on lemonade and smiling sadly at his drunk friends as they slurred stories of previous exploits at her. Mac nursed his third beer and watched.

Devon had left with Reggie an hour ago, his face pinched and angry as she waddled behind him, ignoring all the whispers as they made there way through the crowed. Devon fucking his sister, the worst kept secret in Cainsville. 

Walter, his father also sat and watched. He watched his fathers eyes rome over his bride, a small bit of lust in his gaze but mostly appraising. Mac knew he’d find no fault in the woman he’d chosen. Rosie was beautiful, because she was good, sweet and loving. Her features were not that of a glamorous actress or model, she was nothing miraculous either way, but she was a beauty none the less, especially when she smiled, like she smiled at him now. His father’s dream was to have this with Devon’s mother, now he had to sit and watch Mac get everything he ever wanted and more. Rosie was so far above anyone Walter or Devon, could ever, or will ever have.

He put down his beer, “Time to go girl.”

“Oh good.” she sighed tiredly. “My feet are killing me in these shoes.”

“Take them off. I’ll carry you.”

Rosie giggled, turning to say goodbye to her father, apparently thinking he was joking. Mac hooked an arm under her knees and swung her up into his arms easily. Even pregnant she was such a small thing, that she didn’t weigh much at all. She yelped and circled his neck in a death grip.

“Oh my! Mac?” she shrieked.

“Told you.” Mac growled. “Hey Jesus, get those shoes off her and don’t be touching her feet more than you have to.”

A dark skinned hulk of a man with tattoos covering nearly all visible areas of his body except his face slipped the shoes off her quickly, he took a little sniff inside each and grinned.

“Can I keep them?”

“No, put them in her bag dumbass.” Mac laughed and Rosie crinkled her nose.

It didn’t take long to get her into his truck, his friends had opted to cover the damn thing in diapers instead of condoms, considering how Rosie was already knocked up. The Preacher followed them out shaking his head at all the wolf whistles and cat calling, his friends sent them out with.

“Will you be in church tomorrow?”

“Naw, doesn’t this count. Shit, old man. Do you want us to move into the chapel?”  
“This was a wedding not a service.” his brand new father-in-law answered sternly.

“I’ll be here Daddy.” Rosie stuck her head out the passenger window. “Mac already said I could.” she smiled so lovingly at her new husband, you’d have thought he hung the moon.

“See, I ain’t so bad, Dad.” he chuckled and slapped the Preacher on the shoulder. “But right now, I got some consummating to do.”

The Preacher let out a noise of disgust, before tuning on his heel to deal with the rest of the wedding guests, from the sound of yelling and breaking glass, the party was quickly getting out of control.

The Preacher nearly ran straight into Walter as he opened the door to small dance hall.

“I can get the rest of Mac’s group to the Luna Mesa.” The Mexican man told him. “They stay here much longer and they will rip this place apart. Mac keeps them in check, but with him gone.” the man shrugged.

The Preacher bit back an angry retort and nodded his head. “Yes, sounds like they’ve already done damage.”

Walter stroked his mustache, “So I guess we’re family now,” he let out a humorless chuckle.

“Your son hit the lottery with my girl.” the Preacher couldn’t help but retort.

“mmmm,” Walter hummed, his hand moving down to scratch through his chin hair. “He wont be letting her go any time soon…or ever. There’s one thing I can say about my son is he learns from others mistakes. He won’t be making the same ones I did…or his brother’s either.”

The preacher looked at the other man in surprise, he sounded almost proud of his son. Proud and a little envious.

“You want to keep that girl in one piece, best not interfere.” Walter finished his speech on that disturbing note.

He turned and yelled into the dance hall, “You part of Mac’s party, it’s time to go!” he whipped his hand in the air, beckoning for them all to come. “Fee shots for anyone who makes their way to the Luna Mesa!” he turned and walked out, a herd of stumbling men and women shuffling after him.

The Preacher watched the procession slowly make their way to the cars and sent a prayer that none of these people would kill some innocents on their way to and from the bar.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

Rosie stood in front of the bed in their room, she wore a matching set of underwear, white lacy things with small rhinestones sprinkled here and there making her look like a fairy.

Her breasts had filled out even more since her pregnancy, her hips a tad bit wider, her ass, that hadn’t been much more than a handful, had also grown since he knocked her up. He liked the changes and he liked her old body, either way she was a little thing and he loved using that to his advantage.

“Do you like them?” she asked his shyly, “I didn’t know who to ask about something sexy so I just listened to what the sales lady said.” she fidgeted and looked down at her body, “She was nice, another lady tried to make me by these strappy things,” she motioned up and down her thigh, “and a bra that was just a flower here,” she motioned to her nipple, “and a bunch of straps, it was weird and more expensive.” she looked at him confused. “Would you like that better? I know you..” she shrugged, “know more than me.” she finished.

Mac snorted, “You don’t need to buy fancy shit for me, I don’t give a fuck about your underwear, so long as it comes off.” he looked her up and down. “I like this…it’s you. I don’t need a slut for a wife.”

Rosie smiled, “I did good!”

Mac nodded, “You did good, now come here.” his thirst for her didn’t seem to have an end. Before Rosie he did well, sex a couple of times a week at least, now he got it all day everyday if he wanted, the well never went dry. He would drink for as long as he was able.

Rosie, ever obedient, walked to stand in front of him, she smoothed a hand over her small belly.

“The Doctor says we should start feeling movement any day now, sometimes I think I feel something, like a bean jumping in my belly.”

Mac put his hand over hers, running the fingers of the other hand through her bouncy curls and forcing her to look up at him instead of down at her belly.

“If it’s a girl, can we name her after my mama and yours?” she blinked up at him. “Lily Scarlett or Scarlett Lily….I…I actually like the second way better.” she bit her lip.

“A girl?” Mac froze, he hadn’t even considered if the child would be a girl. His mind conjured up a girl that looked like Rosie and didn’t like it, he didn’t want a child running around looking like the woman he fucked. Then another thought occurred to him, what if she not only looked like Rosie but acted like her? No, that would not fly. He wouldn’t have some man telling his daughter what to do.

“We can name her that.” he told Rosie, “but,” he gripped her chin in his hand and looked straight into her eyes, “she’s getting the same training as the boys.”

“But I get to do stuff with her too, right!” Rosie pleaded with him, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure what “training” he would be doing with their children, but she knew he had plans, and her standing by him and his children being his “little army” had everything to do with his goals. She had hopped for at least one girl to do girl things with.

“Don’t worry.” he laughed at her. “I’ll let you do her hair and go shopping and shit, but mark my words Shorty, you are the only one in this family who’s gonna be sweet.”

He didn’t wait for her answer before bring his lips down to hers. He’d gotten much better at kissing and found he liked it, Rosie loved it and it warmed her up quick, even still, he’d spent more than a few hours simply making out with his woman straddled on his lap.

He backed her up to the bed, still fully clothed in his black slacks and button up shirt, he laid her down and stood up to remove his own clothes.

“Not yet Shorty.” he told her when she sat up to take off her bra. “I’ll get you in a bit.” he stripped down to his underwear and climbed on top of her.

It was the first night she was legally his, he was taking his time, they had forever and it was in writing.

Rosie moaned sweetly as his tongue danced with hers, her arms wrapped around his neck as she arched her body up to his. He let his hands roam over her breasts and hips lazily enjoying the feel of her body under his.

“Enjoy your wedding little one?” he questioned slipping his hand behind her back to unclasp he bra, it was a cute set on her, he decided to keep them intact.

“Yes,” she slipped her arms out of the straps for him and ran her hands down his chest. Ever since she became pregnant her desire for him had grown, she was comfortable touching him and being touched by him, even if she was still a little naive.

He bent down and took a breast into his mouth, licking softly at the pink peak and then doing the same with the other. Rosie arched up gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Gonna do something new. You ready for me Rosie?”

“New?” she whispered a bit of nervousness creeping into her voice.

“This one’s for you. For being such a good girl.”

“Like a gift?” she cried out happily.

He huffed out a laugh, Rosie loved her gifts, any damn thing he got her and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Sure,” he wagged his tongue at her and made his way down her body pulling her underwear with him as he went.

She looked at him in confusion when he settled himself between her legs, his face in line with her already wet slit.

“What are you doing down there?” she whispered, like they were doing something bad and about to get caught at any minute.

“You know when you suck my dick?” she nodded at him, “I can do it to you.” he spread her open, snickering at her little gasp, “Right here.” he licked at her little nub and Rosie shuddered.

“Oh Mac,” she breathed out as he licked her again.

“Good isn’t it?” 

“Yeeesss,” she shuddered again as he got to work, his tongue using all it had learned in kissing her and applying it to her sensitive pink pearl.

Hers was the first pussy he'd ever eaten and it was good, there was no worry of diseases, or other men’s cum. There was just the sweet and salty taste of Rosie 

It didn’t take long for his new wife to tremble and scream out his name but Mac didn’t stop there. He continued his ministrations adding his fingers and sometimes his tongue into her quivering channel. 

She’d climaxed four times by his count when he decided to finally give her what she was begging for and slipped inside her. He groaned as she continued to clench and quiver around his shaft, making her even tighter for him. He pumped into her as slow as he could go, he pulled her hair back to tilt her face up to his.

“Taste yourself Rosie.” he groaned into her mouth.

Rosie gasped as his tongue touched hers, she tried to turn away in shock, but he kept her still. Her reluctance didn’t last long, soon she was responding to his kisses as eagerly as ever.

“Mac.” she moaned out his name, “I love you.” she kissed him again. “I love you so much.”

Mac grinned, “Good Girl.” he sped up his thrusts, rewarding her with another orgasm before finding his own release.

He rolled off her, and grabbed a cigarette out of the pack next to him. Before he could light it Rosie gasped.

“I better go to the other room.” she sat up and reached for a rob she kept on the bench by the bed.  
“Fuck no. Get back here.” he yanked her back.

“But the smoke,” she looked at the cigarette. “I read even second-hand smoke is bad for the baby.”

Mac looked at the unlit cigarette in his hand, she was already watching out for there kid. He tossed the cigarette back onto the side table and pulled her up against him.

“I’ll smoke later. You just lay here and be quiet.”

Rosie snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest and running her fingers through his chest hair. Mac brought one arm around her shoulders and put the other across his eyes. Rosie said nothing, just like he told her too, she quietly ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach, letting him relax. He did a damn good job in choosing her, and he thought that what they’d done might just have been more than sex. He was gentle with her, something he hadn’t been sure he was capable of, but he did it, and it wasn’t bad, not bad at all. He liked her, he decided. They would make a good team. Walter and Devon were fucked. He smiled proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have ever watched Natural Born Killers then think of how Micky feels about Mallory and you'll get where Mac's feelings towards Rosie are going. Rosie isn't anything like Mallory and won't turn into her either, and Mac is pretty different from Micky too but it's the whole vicious man finding a light he can be soft for, kind of thing. I don't know if that made any sense but that's how I'm seeing this. Also, *wink wink* Mac having a girl child, haha. Not sure he would be able to handle it as well as he thinks :-) Thanks for reading guys!


	10. Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in keeping with the 7 deadly sins, just a little snippet of Mac learning the sex of the baby.

There he was on the small screen in the doctors office, a strange little alien creature, with a too large head and skinny bony body. All beiges and oranges and whites.

“You sure it’s a boy?” he asked. The picture on the screen had the baby facing away from the camera.

“Yes, the last sonogram we did clearly showed a male, but your …uh..wife?”

“Yeah, wife.”

“Your wife said she didn’t want to know until you came with her.”

Mac could feel Rosie rubbing his hand, her thumb moving in soothing circles on his palm. The doctor moved a wand around Rosie’s round stomach trying to get the angle correct to show the sex. 

“There!” he nearly yelled. “You can see right there! Little guy was being shy but I got him.”

Mac grinned, there it was, clear as day, his son was packing. “Hey, is he supposed to be all skinny like that?”

“He’s doing just fine.” the doctor reassured him. “He will start getting more layers of fat as his due date gets closer.”

Rosie laughed, “He’s perfect.”

Mac looked down at his wife, “You did good shorty.” He couldn’t wait to get her out of this office, he was so hard he was surprised he could still function. 

“Alright, I’ll send the nurse in to clean you up and make sure you schedule your next appointment.” 

“Thank you so much Doctor.”

“Yeah, thanks Doc.”

The older man smiled at them kindly before walking out and calling the nurse in.

XXXXXXXXX

“Mac, please! They’ll catch us!” Rosie’s desperate pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Take them off.” Mac pushed her up against the wall of the small utility closet he’d found down the hall from their Doctor’s office. He reached under her dress and snapped the band of her underwear lightly.

“Mac, what if someone hears and they come in!” She bit her lip, her eyebrows scrunching up in worry.

“Fine,” Mac undid his pants and pulled out his engorged member. “Keep them on if you want.” He heaved her up, still easily able to lift her even with the additional 15lb. she’d gained with the pregnancy.

Rosie automatically wrapped her arms and legs around him, making it easy for him to push her panties aside and thrust into her. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her involuntary moans and gasps. She did good, she was giving him a son and she would get her reward, she would get his sweet side, but first he would get this. Mac was never good at self-denial and by now, her superficial attempt at a fight aside, she had accepted that if he wanted something, he would get it.

He pounded up into her warm round body swiftly and roughly, he wouldn’t keep her in this little closet longer than he had to.

“Mac.” she whimpered into his neck.

“Come here.” he moved his face down to catch ahold of her soft lips and moments later he groaned his release into her sweet mouth.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Rosie whispered as they straighten their clothing, a couple of minutes later. She didn’t complain about her lack of release, or try to berate him for taking her against her will, instead her eyes kept shifting between his and the door, her head cocked to the side, trying with all her might to hear through the door.

“Let’s see.” He opened the door with a black grin. Rosie bit her thumb and peeked around him.

“Nobody.” Mac mumbled disappointed that no one had at least heard his celebration.

“Nobody,” Rosie repeated far more relieved than her husband. “Thank goodness.” she made her way past Mac her jaunt a little wobbly from their activities.

“How would you like to go out for dinner today, Shorty?” Mac threw his arm around his little woman’s shoulders.

“Out?” she questioned.

“Yeah, get yourself all prettied up and I’ll take you out to eat…somewhere besides the Luna Mesa.” he squeezed her shoulders a bit.

Rosie grinned, “Oh Mac! I’d love to go out to eat!” she looked down thoughtfully at her round belly. “I wonder if anything nice will fit.”

“It will.” Mac snorted. Rosie had a small round belly that barely stretched her tops and that her pants easily fit under, they hadn’t even bothered to buy her any maternity clothes. He remembered Regina, who had swelled like a big pink water balloon during her pregnancy.

“I’ll give dear old dad the news while you get ready.”

Rosie smiled and threw her arms around his waist giving him a kiss on the chest over his heart.


	11. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie asks for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long :-( I haven't edited at all but I had to get it posted so if it is really bad I'm sorry, I'll come back and edit tonight I promise.

Rosie turned sideways looking at her profile in the mirror. She had chosen an empire waisted summer dress in dark blue with little embroidered yellow flowers decorating the boat neckline. It wasn’t a fancy dress but it was nice, the kind of dress she reserved for Church and one of the few dresses that fit her growing bust without looking pornographic.

She rubbed her hands over her baby bump smoothing the soft cotton fabric over her belly. She had been so worried about Mac losing interest in her as her body changed, but if anything, the changes in her body seemed to excite him. He whispered to his son in her belly, making elaborate plans with a child that couldn’t possible understand him, he played with her swelling breasts, promising to keep her nice and “knocked up” so that he would never have to say goodbye to them. Rosie didn’t mind, she smiled at herself in the mirror, a house full of children sounded like heaven to her, and if Mac was half as attentive to them as he was while they were in the belly, well, she was a lucky girl.

She could hear Mac’s loud truck rolling up the drive way, she hurriedly slipped her feet into a pair of yellow sandals and grabbed her purse, Mac would be angry if she wasn’t ready and tonight was their date night, she wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible, with a quick once over in the mirror she ran out of the bed room and was standing in the living room at attention when Mac walked in.

“Well, goddamn,” her husband grinned at her, “I could fuck you on the floor, right now, short cake.” he licked his lips.

“I look alright?” she grinned at him. He sounded happy, and that made her happy.

“Damn good,” he nodded. “I’m changing my shirt,” Rosie noticed his grey t-shirt was sprayed with what could only be blood, “some asshole got mouthy,” he shrugged, “you did the wash, right?”

“Yes,” Rosie tore her eyes from his shirt and ran to the bed room, “Maybe you could wear this one, “ she hesitantly pulled a navy blue button down out of the drawer.

Mac looked at the shirt in her hand for a while, scratching his bottom lip with his thumb thoughtfully. “You want to start dressing me now?” his voice was low.

“No, I just..” she smoothed her hand over her belly nervously.

“You want us in the same color?” he took the shirt from her.

“Yes,” she looked down at her feet, it was stupid, the kind of thing “dorks” did, he would be angry with her for asking.

“Alright Rosie,” he sighed, “this is your reward, and I look fine as fuck in this shirt.” he grinned at her and the tension melted off her shoulders.

“Thank you, Mac!” she squealed. He turned his head quickly catching her lips as she tried to kiss him on the cheek, before she knew it Mac had her pinned to the wall with a hand between her legs. It didn’t take very long for her core to start aching for him, an ache that seemed to have grown so much stronger since her pregnancy. She groaned and then whimpered when he let go of her.

“Let’s go,” he buttoned up his shirt and snatched up the keys from the dresser, “I’m starving.” he adjusted his erection and sauntered out of the room leaving a confused Rosie behind. Mac had never stopped before, once he got an erection he didn’t stop until he was satisfied, what was happening?

“Come on Rosie!” Mac’s voice caused her to jump, “I don’t have all damn day!” She ran out to meet her husband.

XXXXXXX

 

Mac smirked as he helped Rosie into the passenger’s seat of his truck. Girl was confused and insecure and that’s just the way he wanted her. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in thought as he got into the drivers side,

“Are you angry Mac?” she asked softly.  
“No.” he didn’t look at her, he didn’t have to, to see the wheels turning in her mind.

“Did everything go OK with your dad and Devon?”

“What the hell could go wrong?” he snapped at her, “Told them we were having a son,” he let out a bark of a laugh, “Devon’s little brat was screaming her head off, probably best if we don’t let ours mix with their’s.” he added thoughtfully.

“Why? They’ll be cousins.” she asked innocently.

“Yeah, Devon and Regina are brother and sister.” 

“Oh.” Rosie bit her lip.

Mac took a hand off the steering wheel and let it slid up under Rosie’s dress. “Our son can do better than that.” he growled squeezing her inner thigh and letting his pinky ghost over her already moistening panties. This date was Rosie’s treat and he was taking her nice bar and grill and he was buying her whatever the fuck she wanted and he would work her all night, get her so hot and bothered she’d have no choice but to ask for it, that was his reward for putting a son in her belly 

“Oh,” Rosie let out a shaky breath, Mac let his finger caress her one more time before taking his hand from under her dress and putting it on her knee.

“I hear they got lobster and steak.” he changed the subject, ignoring the flush that covered her cheeks and chest. “Order what ever you like.”

“I can’t eat sea food,” she answered distractedly, “I’m pregnant.”

“Order steak then.” he shrugged.

“Mac?” she put her hand over his and squeezed a little.

“What?” he asked, waiting for her to push his hand back under her pretty blue dress.

She looked down, her cheeks going even more pink as she squirmed a little in her seat, “Nothing,” she finally said, biting her bottom lip and looking away from him and out the window.

He was disappointed but they had all night, he would get her to ask, no, he snickered to himself, he’d get her to beg.

XXXXXX

Rosie shifted in her seat, the ache between her legs was almost unbearable. Pregnancy had made her especially randy, which had never been a problem before, considering how insatiable Mac was. She shifted again trying to find relief.

“You alright?” Mac asked in an innocent voice she never heard from him before.

“Yes,” she lied. Why was he so being so calm and aloof, had he found someone else?

She tried to think of a what she could have done to make him tire of her, she attended his every need, perhaps he had another woman somewhere who was doing it better than her, perhaps when Mac said he was going to work or to the Luna Mesa he was really seeing someone else. Mac had a reputation for being, well, generous with his affections.

Rosie was distracted from her thoughts when the waitress appeared to take their order.

“Steak and lobster.” Mac gave the woman his order without even glancing at her, his arm draped lazily over Rosie’s shoulders.

“And you ma’am.” the girl asked smiling and giving Mac a few cautious glances.

“Um,” Rosie hadn’t even been paying attention, she was too worried about Mac strange behavior. “Salad, I guess.” she mumbled handing her and Mac’s menus over to the woman.

“What type of…” whatever the waitress had been about to ask was rudely cut off by Mac.

“No, you aren’t eating a fucking salad. You eat that shit at home all the fucking time.” Mac glared at her. “She’ll get the steak and a baked potato….loaded.” he looked down at her belly. “My boy needs to eat some real food.”

“uh…” the waitress looked at Rosie for conformation.

“Um, yes,” Rosie blushed and giggled nervously. “Steak sound real good, thank you.”

“Ok, well, it does come with a small salad, so, would you like ranch with that.”

“Yes, thank you.” she nodded.

“There you go.” Mac sniffed. “It all worked out.” he squeezed her shoulder.

The waitress gave them a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and walked off. Rosie saw Mac look at the woman’s ass as she walked away, he smirked sending a stab of pain through her heart. She flinched away from him, her heart aching, he was getting tired of her.

“Girl looks like she’s hungry, bet she goes straight home and jumps on her boyfriends cock.” he snickered.

Rosie shrunk away from his body even more and fiddled with her napkin.

“What do you think?” he smoked her shoulder lightly.

“I don’t know.” her voice just above a whisper.

“No,” Mac let out a cold huff of a laugh, “I guess you wouldn’t.”

“Is that a good thing, her acting like that.” she braced herself for the answer.

“Don’t know any men who would mind it.” Mac answered dismissively. He grabbed his bottle of beer and took a large swig.

“Do you think she’s pretty?”

Mac shrugged, “Your ass is better.” he took another drink, “your tits too.”

That made Rosie feel a little better, but not much, Mac was looking and comparing. She tried her best not to pout, Mac hated it when she pouted. She glanced up to find him looking around restaurant and a surge of jealousy surged through her. Was he looking for other women? 

Before she could really think about it she grabbed the front of his shirt, not too tightly and pulled herself up to kiss him on the mouth. It was the first time she had initiated any kind of physical affection in public and she deepened the kiss when he let out an appreciative moan. In for an ounce in for a pound, she thought, happy when he tightened his hold around her. He certainly wasn’t looking at anyone else right now, and her heart soared with happiness when the waitress brought their plates and Mac waved her off impatiently. It took a little while for their kiss to cool down, but finally Rosie pulled away, they were in a public place and her Daddy would be so disappointed to learn that she was “sucking face” in front of everyone. Mac however grinned at her, and keeping her husband happy was just as important.

“That a promise for later?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rosie covered her answering grin with her hand and blushed. Was that what he wanted? Her to take the lead? He was certainly being much more affectionate now, going so far as to cut her steak for her. Of course it was. She was being willfully dense about the whole thing because she was shy. Mac had let his wishes be known to her a hundred times in a hundred ways. She had to stop pretending she didn’t know what he wanted, and if she wanted him happy she would have to give him his way, so when Mac plucked a piece of meat off her plate with his figures and fed it to her, she accepted it and let her tongue swipe the side of his finger for just a moment. She was rewarded with a look of pure hunger from her husband.

“You’re a good girl Rosie.” he praised.

The rest of their date was perfect. Mac was the most attentive man in the entire restaurant, he even walked her to the restroom and back when the baby decided to bounce on her bladder. He didn’t glance at another woman once for the rest of the meal.

Rosie knew exactly what to do when she got home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was so damn turned on he could hardly stand it. His little wife letting her insecurities get the best of her, making her claim him in front of everyone, he could have fucked her raw right on the table, but no, he promised himself he would make her ask for it, make her initiate, and that is what he was going to do.

He rewarded her good behavior by giving her everything he knew she wanted. He was sure even her pussy ass ex never treated her so good.

The ride home was mostly quiet, she thanked him for a wonderful time with cute little pink cheeks and sat as close as possible to him in the truck. He tucked her under his arm with a grin, when she laid a hesitant hand on his upper thigh. 

Once home he took a deep breath to control his lust and forced himself to sit on his recliner and turn on the TV. Rosie stood just inside the door looking at him curiously.

“Grab me a beer, Rosie.” he grumbled flipping mindlessly through channels.

“Sure Mac.” she answered softly.

He was debating on how best to push her to the next step when a cold beer tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced up to grab the cold brew and nearly dropped it, there stood his shy pregnant wife in nothing, her cheeks flushed as she worried her bottom lip.

“I thought maybe we could…..” she bit her lip again.

“Could what, Rosie?” his voice hoarse with need. He tried to set the beer down on the side, never breaking eye contact with his little wife. He heard the muffled sound of the bottle missing the table and falling on the carpet but paid it no mind.

“We could maybe..” she looked down at his erection.

“Say it.” he demanded.

“We could…” she took a deep breath, “I would like for us to…make love.” she brought her thumb up to her mouth and bit it nervously.

It took all his strength not to moan, sliding down on the chair he exposed his zipper to her, his erection straining against the metal teeth.

“Go on then.” his voice rough. “Get what you want.”

Rosie brought her trembling hands to his pant and gently, like she was handling something delicate and easily breakable, instead of his cock that he had abused more often than not, she opened his zipper and unbuttoned his pants letting his engorged member spring free. He helped her pull his pants down around his ankles and even went so far as to remove his shirt for her but that’s where he stopped. He settled back against the recliner and waited.

Rosie hesitated for a few moments before taking another deep breath and bring leg over his lap to straddle him. She refused to look him in the eyes, her cheeks going from pink to bright red as she gripped his shaft and lined him up with her entrance. 

Mac grabbed her hips to keep her from sinking on to him. “Ask me, Rosie.” he squeezed his hands causing her to wince slightly.

“Makelovetome.” she let out in a one fast breath.

Mac grinned. “What’s the magic word.” he teased.

“Please.” she glanced up at him quickly, then back down.

Mac didn’t waste another moment impaling her on his aching cock. “This what you wanted girl?” he asked thrusting up into her hot little body as she held on to his shoulders for dear life.

“Yes Mac.” she whispered through her panting.

He groaned at the feeling of her hard round belly agains his flat one, her swollen breasts bouncing enticingly in his face, he licked and sucked them gently, he could pound her pussy as hard and long as he wanted but her tits were tender now a days, he wasn’t out to hurt her today.

It didn’t take him long to have her gushing and quivering in top of him, her desperate gasp of “Oh Mac.” pushed him over the edge along with her.

Mac buried his fingers in her hair and brought her lips down to his for a long deep kiss, “Anytime you wanna do that girl, the answer is yes. I don’t give a fuck if were in the middle of one of your damn church services.” he growled into her ear.

Rosie giggled and tried to pull away. “Oh no.” Mac pushed his already hardened dick up against her. “We aren’t done tonight. Not by a long shot.”


	12. Baby Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Baby Mac!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading. This is just a little chapter but Baby Mac is born!!!! One quick note, they never say Mac or Walter's last name in the movie so I just used the last name of the actor that played Walter. His name is Walter Rodrigues so Mac is Mac Rodriguez. It's not really important to the story or anything but if your wondering where I got that name from, that's where :-) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Mac……Mac.” Rosie’s soft voice dragged him up from a deep sleep.

“What is it?” he grumbled rubbing his face before opening his left eye to look at her.

“I think the baby is coming.” her voice strained as her face contorted with pain. “I’ve been up for a couple of hours and I think I might have waited too long.” she gasped through a contraction.

“Fuck Rosie!” Mac shot up from bed, pulling on his jeans and a ratty t shirt. “Why didn’t you wake me?!”

“I didn’t want to bother you till it was time.” she sobbed out leaning over. “Oh! He feels like he’s coming.” 

Mac picked her up and shot out the door, the ambulance would take way to long to get out here. “This is one time you should Goddamn bother me Rosie! Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” he growled as he deposited her in the front seat of his truck.

“My bag!” Rosie’s eyes were scrunched up.

“Yeah, yeah.” he ran in and grabbed the duffle bag she packed and slipped on a pair of navy blue slippers Rosie bought him so he could be comfortable after work and ran out of the house.

“Don’t have that baby in this truck Rosie. I have no fucking idea what to do.” Mac slammed on the gas, urging his big truck to speed down the highway. Rosie didn’t answer instead breathing through her mouth is some weird pattern that she’d been studying on the internet. 

He managed to cut the travel time to the hospital in half, pulling right up to the emergency door and jumping out.

“Stay there! I’ll get someone!” he shouted as Rosie tried to open the passenger door. Running in he grabbed the first person in scrubs he saw.

“My wife is in labour you need to get a wheel chair or something and get her.”

The woman looked him over and immediately he saw the judgement in her eyes as she saw his ratty clothes and blackened teeth.

“You need to calm down sir.” she told him condescendingly. “Labour takes a long time.” she looked over his shoulder and talked to the only other person in the room.

“Stacy will you get a wheel chair please.” she said calmly, too calmly for Mac’s taste, he gritted his teeth.

“She’s fucking having this kid right now.” he growled. “She’s ready to pop hurry the fuck…”

“Sir!” the stupid bitch interrupted him, “That language will not be tolerated, If I have to call…” he was ready to rip this cunts head of when her little speech was interrupted by Rosie's soft pained voice.

“Please ma’am. Will you help me?” Rosie waddled further into the room her legs open ridiculously wide. “I think he’s coming now.” Clearly having ignored his order to stay in the truck.

“Oh my!” The stupid nurses eyes widened in shock. “Stacey!” she yelled. “We need a gurney and we need it now! She might not even make it into a room!!!” she hurried over to Rosie and grabbed an arm.

“‘Bout fucking time!” Mac yelled as he grabbed Rosie’s other arm. The nurse ignored him, finally focused on doing her job, but Mac wouldn’t forget how she acted, he would make her pay.

Stacy ran in with a gurney and two other people, they worked together to get Rosie laid out and barely made it into a nearby examining stall before one of the nursed shouted that the baby was crowning.

Mac was lost in the shuffle as he stood back and watched Rosie give birth to his son. It was much shorter than he was told to expect, a couple of pushes and the little stall they were in was filled with baby screams and wailing.

His son, a shock of black hair and red skin, his little fists bunched up tight as he screamed his head off.

“He sure sounds healthy.” One of the nurses commented as they cleaned and wrapped him up, pissing off the little guy even more. 

In what felt like no time at all his son was put to Rosie’s bare breast and his cries were cut short as he lached on to her nipple hungrily. Mac moved closer, laying a hand on Rosie’s head.

“You did good Short Cake.” he praised.

“Oh Mac isn’t he perfect!” she smiled down at their son. “And strong too! Did you hear him scream?” she laughed softly.

“Yep,” Mac grinned. “He’s a fine boy. He’ll live up to his name.” Mac watched as his son opened up his puffy eyes. Blue, just like his, looked like his boy was going to be the splitting image of him. His grin grew.

“What is your son’s name?” on of the nurses asked as she put his weight and height into a portable computer.

“Victor.” Mac answered stroking his son’s soft hair. “Victor Rodriguez.”


	13. Lucky #13 - Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion

Mac stared at his son through the big glass window of the hospital nursery. He was too damn proud, his son was perfect, he lay in his little plastic crib glaring at the baby next to him. Mac knew he would be his little soldier, with his son at his side and all the other children Rosie would give him, he would take everything from his father and Devon.

His father had come to see his grandson remarking that he was the splitting Image of Mac before nodding at his son and heading to Rosie’s room to drop off a small vase of blue and white flowers that Gina had sent. Devon had refused to come and wouldn’t allow her to either, Mac didn’t give a shit, even though Rosie had visited Regina in the hospital after their brat was born and had dragged Mac along too.

“Mac.” Rosie’s soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“hmm,” he answered.

“I heard something terrible.” he turned to look at his little wife, she was staring at Victor and bitting her bottom lip. “The nurse that helped deliver Victor was found beaten almost to death last night.” she turned to look at him, her eyes wet with tears. “They think she might have permanent mental damage.”

“You came all the way down here to tell me that.” Mac shrugged, he knew this little bit of information already.

“I was just scared, there’s a crazy person out there, that poor woman.”

“She was a bitch.” his upper lip twitched up into a slight snarl at the memory of how that woman was so quick to dismiss him, she could have hurt Rosie and Victor, and she disrespected him. She got what she deserved.

“Oh Mac!” Rosie let out a gasp. “How could you say something so terrible.” Tears began streaming down her face as she tried to hold back her sobbing.

He sighed, she was so sweet and motherhood had made her so emotional, at times he found himself at the end of his patients with her but then he’d look into her eyes as feel something stir inside him and his patience stretched a little bit longer. He didn’t and wouldn’t stop to analyze it, instead he threw his arm around her shaking shoulders and rubbed her arms.

“What if it happened to one of us.” Rosie hiccuped out.

“Never.” Mac answered calmly. “We will never end up like that. That’s one thing you never have to worry about Short Cake. Things are going to go up for us and it ain’t going to stop till I get everything I want.”

“What do you want.” Rosie looked up at him.

“Everything.” he answered simply. “What do you want Shorty?”

“I just want a home and house full of kids. I’ve never wanted much.”

Mac snorted, “That I can give you,” he smirked. “But I’m still takin’ everything I got coming to me.”

Rosie didn’t answer as she laid her head against his chest. “We could get started on baby number two if ya want.” he teased.

“Mac!” she gave a soft giggle. “You know we have to wait 6weeks.” she buried her face in his chest with embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah.” he ran his hands through her hair. 

This was going to be a long ass 6 weeks. He pulled her hair till she was looking up at him again. He ran his thumb over her plump bottom lip, at least her mouth wasn’t out of commission.

He kissed her gently, “Let’s get back to the room, they should be letting us the hell outta here today.”

“Ok Mac, I can’t wait to show Victor his new room.” She nearly bounce with excitement.

Mac followed his excited wife. Damn straight - everything would be his for the taking, good wife, badass kids and the entire business, right from under Walter and Devon’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this portion. I will continue the tale of Mac and Rosie and their children in another story. It will focus on Mac's ambitions and family life. I really hope you guys like what I have planned, I just need to get my ducks in a row and hopefully have the first chapter out in a couple of weeks. Thank you for reading and reviewing and helping this little one shot grow :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd like all my works so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
